oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Recipe for Disaster
Cooking, 20 Firemaking, 48 Agility, the ability to defeat many high level monsters without prayer, Cook's Assistant, Fishing Contest, Goblin Diplomacy, Big Chompy Bird Hunting, Biohazard, Demon Slayer, Murder Mystery, Nature Spirit, Priest in Peril, Restless Ghost, Witch's House, Gertrude's Cat, Shadow of the Storm, The Lost City, started Legends Quest, Monkey Madness, Desert Treasure, Horror from the Deep. |items= Eye of newt, Greenman's ale, Rotten tomato, Fruit blast (must be made by you), Ashes, About 320 coins (or 120 if you have the activated ring of charos), 3x bucket of milk, 2x flour, 2x egg, Bowl of water, gloves,(Ice Gloves are the best, but other gloves will work fine too.)Charcoal (buy in Tai Bwo Wannai or dig it up at the digsite), an orange (buy in the gnome stronghold or grow using farming), knife, any dye except red, yellow, or orange; Spices (buy or steal in Ardougne, or buy from the Culinaromancer's chest. (Gnome spices, which are bought in the Gnome Stronghold, also work), 1 fishing bait, 2x bread, bucket of water, a raw cod, a pestle and mortar, a fishbowl, a needle, 3 bronze wire, cake tin, A kitten, cat, wily cat, or lazy cat (you'll be catching rats, so a wily cat is best, followed by a regular one, then a kitten, then a lazy cat), many bowls of stew, At least 1 Raw chompy, An Iron spit, Regular Logs, Tinderbox, Ogre bellows, Any Pickaxe, Ball of wool, Ogre bow, Ogre arrows, Cream (can be bought from the Culinaromancer's chest), raw sweetcorn, pot, any axe, machete (as well as the Kharazi Jungle map if you haven't done Legends), Dramen staff and branch, Anti-dragon shield or dragonfire shield, Raw Chicken, Monkeyspeak amulet, gorilla greegree, ninja greegree, zombie greegree, banana, monkey nuts, rope, knife, Good combat items. }} Recipe for Disaster is a multi-part quest in RuneScape, possibly the biggest yet. It is composed of 8 subquests, as well as a beginning and an end, so in reality it is 10 quests in 1. The subquests range from easy to very hard. Jagex created it so that nearly any member can start it, but only the best of the best questers may finish it. This was the 100th quest to come out. As such, many parts of the quest reference the number one hundred. Beginning Details Cooking and done Cook's Assistant |items=Eye of newt, Greenman's ale, rotten tomato, a Fruit Blast that you made by yourself, some ashes }} Walkthrough The Cook will tell you that he needs a newt's eye, a Greenman's ale, a rotten tomato, and a dirty blast in order to prepare for the centennial feast. If you ask him how to make a dirty blast, he will tell you to add ashes to a Fruit Blast that you made yourself. He will also give you 100 coins to buy everything, and he will allow you to keep the change. You can buy a newts' eye from herblore shops. Greenman's ale is sold in Yanille. You can buy a rotten tomato at the Duel Arena or the Varrock pillory (select "buy from" option). You can make a fruit blast at the Gnome Stronghold in the cocktail bar (Blurberry will give you a cocktail book on how to make them). Once you have all 4 items, give them to the Cook. Congratulations! Quest complete (for now...) Reward *1 Quest point *The invitation to the feast of a lifetime! The feast Enter the doors to the dining room to begin the feast. You will see many members of the Lumbridge council at the table: A Dwarf from White Wolf Mountain, Osman from Al-Kharid, the goblin generals from Goblin Village, Pirate Pete from Morytania, the Lumbridge Guide, Evil Dave from Edgeville, Skrach Uglogwee from the Feldip Hills, Sir Amik Varze from Falador, Awowogei from Ape Atoll, and the Duke himself. The Duke will get the strange box event, and will leave the room to fiddle with it. Osman will get taken away by Evil Bob. At this point, you will enter the room. Sadly a Culinaromancer (that's a food mage) will drop in and spoil your fun. Luckily, the Gypsy from Varrock will show up and freeze everyone in time (except you and her). Subquest After the feast, you will be able to enter and exit the dining room at will. However, it will be in a dormant state. To protect each member of the council from the Culinaromancer's spell, you must feed each of them their favourite food. The Gypsy and Cook will both be there to help you. You can complete these subquests in any order, and start as many of them at a time as you want. Each subquest gives 1 quest point and some access to the Culinaromancer's chest, as well as an additional reward, such as items or experience. Dwarf Details Walkthrough Go to the tunnel under White Wolf Mountain. You will see an Old Dwarf in the bar area. Talk to him. He will refuse to bake a Dwarven rock cake for you, but he'll mention the Rising Sun Inn. Go to Falador and talk to the barmaid in the Rising Sun Inn next to the west bank. Ask her about dwarves and ale she will offer to tell you the secret recipe for Asgoldian ale for the price of 200 coins. If you have the activated Ring of Charos, charm her. She will tell you to add a gold coin to an Asgarnian ale to get an Asgoldian ale. Buy four Asgarnian ales from her, then add coins as per the secret recipe. Once you have four go back to the tunnel under White Wolf Mountains and give them to Rohak, the Old Dwarf. He will agree to make you a rock cake. Give him your bucket of milk, egg, flour, and bowl of water then wear your gloves. You will need to cool it down before you can give it to the Dwarf back in Lumbridge. Pick it up while wearing any gloves. If you have ice gloves, you can give the cake to the dwarf immediately. If you are wearing normal gloves you will need to let the cake cool down in your bank for about a day, or you can go to Ice Mountain and kill an ice fiend. Give the cooled cake to the Dwarf to complete this subquest. Reward *1 quest point *1,000 Slayer experience *1,000 Cooking experience *(Further) access to the Culinaromancer's chest. Goblin generals Details Walkthrough Go to the Goblin Village and talk to the generals. They will be no help, so go into the next building and climb down the ladder. You will see Mudknuckles, a goblin cook. He will tell you to get him some charcoal to finish a cooking recipe that he overheard two dwarves talking about. Give him the charcoal. He will add it to his cauldron, which will explode in a "hilarious" cutscene. Miraculously, you both will survive. Mudknuckles will then tell you that you need some orange slices that aren't orange, some maggots that aren't bland, and some bread that isn't crunchy. *Orange slices - Use your knife on your orange, then use the dye on it. *Maggots - Use the Spices on the fishing bait. *Bread Use water on it. Give all 3 to Mudknuckles to get the Slop of compromise. Give it to the goblin generals in Lumbridge to complete this part of the quest. Reward *1 quest point *1,000 Cooking experience *1,000 Farming experience *1,000 Crafting experience *(Further) access to the Culinaromancer's chest. Pirate Pete Details Cooking, able to defeat 5 level 30 monsters. |items=A raw cod, a pestle and mortar, bread, a knife, a fishbowl, a needle, 3 bronze wire. |kills=5 Mudskippers (level 30/31), Crab (level 21/23) }} Walkthrough Talk to the Cook in the next room. He will tell you to get ground cod, breadcrumbs, ground crab meat, and ground kelp. He will tell you that Murphy in Port Khazard will help you get the crab meat and kelp. *Ground cod - Use your pestle and mortar on your raw cod. *Breadcrumbs - Use your knife on your bread. Kelp and ground crab meat It's recommended that you get extra ground crab meat if you have a low Cooking level. You don't want to burn and go back to do it all over again. Luckily, you don't need any more bronze wire and hides so just get extra cod, bread, kelp, and the meat. Get your needle and 3 bronze wire. Go to Murphy to get your fishbowl made into a diving apparatus. Put it on, then ask to go diving. Your weight must be under 27 kilograms. Once you're underwater, find a tall plant, pick it. Then look for a crab pen to the north. Talk to Nung. He will tell you to get him 5 mudskipper hides. Head to the entrance to the Mudskippers' cave, on the western wall of the underwater area. Pick up 5 rocks near the entrance to the cave and then enter the cave. While in the cave (and the crab pen thereafter), you will be able to wield weapons as normal as you will be standing upright. Kill 5 mudskippers (level 30 and 31) to get hides. Take them back to Nung. Give him your needle and 3 bronze wire, then enter the crab pen. Kill one to get the meat. Climb up the chain (you may teleport from inside the crab pen if you prefer) and grind the kelp and meat to get ground kelp and ground meat. Go back to the Cook. Use the ingredients on each other and cook it to get a fishcake. Give it to Pirate Pete in the dining room for your reward. Reward *1 quest point *1,000 Cooking experience *1,000 Crafting experience *1,000 Fishing experience *1,000 Smithing experience *The ability to go diving and fight crabs (you need your diving apparatus) *The ability to cook crab meat (heals 10 hp in 5 bites) *The ability to kill crabs to get their shells and claws, which can be made into a helmet and gloves with a chisel. *(Further) access to the Culinaromancer's chest Lumbridge Guide Details Cooking Have done Big Chompy Bird Hunting, Biohazard, Demon Slayer, Murder Mystery, Nature Spirit, Priest in Peril, Witch's House, and Restless Ghost. |items=Bucket of milk, egg, flour, cake tin. }} Walkthrough Talk to Wizard Traiborn on the second floor of the Wizard's Tower. Egg You must pass a short quiz to get your egg enchanted. He will show you an NPC that you've seen in one of the required quests, then ask you who it is. Answer correctly three times to get the egg enchanted. Some of the people: * Man with ponytail and book - Reldo * Woman ghostly green - Velorina * Man Desert Robes white beard - Ali Morrisane * Elf - Islwyn * Man purple shirt - Unferth * Man brown vest - Professor Grongien * Woman pink top - Gertrude * Woman green witch - Hetty * Man hooded - Pirate Pete * Man with a crown - King Lathas Milk You will be asked a general question about RuneScape. Answer 3 correctly to get it enchanted. Some of the questions: * Defence requirements to wear a Mystic hat - 20 * Ingredients in a cake - Flour, egg, milk * Combat level of Goblins near Lumbridge - 2 * GP to bribe an Al-Kharid gate guard - 10 * What doesn't lie between Morytania and Asgarnia - Keep Le Faye * Gold ring is to 5 as a holy symbol is to - 16 * Glass vial is to 33 as a glass orb is to - 46 * Guild closest to fishing platform - Legends * Bar west of Pollnivneach - Bandit Camp * The River Salve runs from - North to South *I can hear howling in one direction and buzzing in the other—where am I? - Catherby * If I'm going to finish glass, I need - Bucket, sand, soda ash, glassblowing pipe. * Which tower is closest to the Crafting Guild - Dark Wizards' Tower * Take the number of Fire Runes required to cast Fire Strike, and multiply by the number of Air Runes used to cast Wind Strike before adding the number of Earth Runes used to cast Earth Wave - 10 Flour You must pass a memory test. You will be shown 8 items, then must answer a question about them. Answer them to get enchanted flour. The print screen function may be helpful. Use all 3 ingredients on the cake tin, then cook the cake and give it to the frozen guide. Reward * 1 quest point * 2500 cooking experience * 2500 magic experience * (Further) access to the Culinaromancer's chest Freeing Evil Dave Details Cooking *Have done Gertrude's Cat and Shadow of the Storm. |items=A kitten, cat, wily cat, or lazy cat (you'll be catching rats, so a wily cat is best, followed by a regular one, then a kitten, then a lazy cat), many bowls of stew. Note: you can not use a overgrown cat as they do not hunt rats }} Walkthrough Go to Edgeville. The house west of the bank is Evil Dave's mother's house. Talk to her and ask her either question. Then climb down the trapdoor. You will see that Evil Dave has gotten into summoning demons as well. However, they are Hellrats, the weakest form of demon ever. Talk to him and ask him all of the options. He'll eventually tell you that it was a perfectly spicy evil stew, like the ones his mother makes. Talk to Doris (Dave's mother) again. She will tell you that the demons stole all of the spices. With your cat, catch Hellrats (after 6, it will turn into a hellcat or hellkitten). These serve the same purpose as a regular cat. To change them back, talk to Dorris or give it a bucket of milk. Then add the spices to your stew. Dave will eat the stew, then tell you how many spices are correct. Note that this section alone has been known to take some players well over 30 minutes to complete, so come prepared! Strategy The best strategy is to have lots of stew in your inventory (10 or so is good), then catch hellrats to get spices. Start by trying to figure out one colour at a time. Take red as an example. Add one dose of red spice to your stew, then ask Dave to eat it. If he says that one spice is right, stop. You know that you need 1 dose of red spice. If he says that no spices are right, add 2 doses to your next stew. If no spices are right, the answer is automatically 3 (because the maximum number of doses is 3). Continue this strategy until you figure out all 4 colours. When you run out of stew, use the canoes to travel to Lumbridge to make more. After you figure out all 4 colours, make a perfect stew and ask Dave to taste it (don't worry, if it's right, he won't eat the whole thing). Take the perfect stew to his frozen alter ego to protect him. Reward *1 quest point *7,000 cooking experience *The ability to catch Hellrats to get a Hellcat *The ability to add coloured spices to stew by catching Hellrats (spicy stews can boost and lower certain stats) *(Further) access to the Culinaromancer's chest Skrach Uglogwee Details Cooking, level 20 Firemaking *Have done Big Chompy Bird Hunting |items=*Any axe *A few raw chompies (more is better, but if you don't burn it you'll only need one) *An iron spit (made on an anvil with an iron bar) *Logs *Tinderbox *Ogre bellows *Any pickaxe *Ball of wool *An ogre bow with ogre arrows |recommended=Dramen staff recommended if you have access to fairy rings }} Walkthrough Talk to Rantz. He will tell you that he wants to travel to Karamja to make some type of potion. He will tell you to meet him south-east of his cave. Go there. He will kick a tree over and ask you to make it into a boat. Use your axe on it to make a boat. He will then shoot an arrow to a tree on Karamja, then tell you to cook a chompy there for good luck. Travel there (you can use the fairy ring southwest if you have the access, the code for Karamja is C-K-R), then follow the west coast of Tai Bwo Wannai south (head north if you used the fairy ring) until you find a tree with an arrow in it. Make a fire next to the tree, then use your iron spit on a chompy and cook it. If you succeed, Rantz's kids will take the boat to you and take you back. Rantz will tell you to make a balloon toad to use as bait, to catch the Jubbly. *Fill your bellows up on the swamp, then use them on a toad. *Mine one of the rocks in the area to the west to get a "rock". *With the rock and ball of wool in your inventory, use the bellows on your already inflated toad to create a balloon toad. *Drop (not release) the balloon toad south of Rantz' cave or east of the gnome glider. *Now wait for the Jubbly (level 9). If it doesn't appear, you'll get your wool back. When it appears, kill it with your ogre bow. Then pluck it, take the meat, cook it (MUST BE COOKED IN RANTZ'S SPIT), and use (DO NOT EAT! Even though this may sound obvious, this is one of the items that has eat as a leftclick option instead of Use like most other RFD items) it on Skrach Uglogwee. Reward *1 quest point *1,500 Woodcutting experience *1,500 Cooking experience *1,500 Crafting experience *1,500 Ranged experience *Able to use the boat trip to travel between Karamja and the Feldip Hills (you must pay a fee of chompies or exotic herbs) *(Further) access to the Culinaromancer's chest Sir Amik Varze Details Walkthrough Talk to the Cook. He will tell you to mix milk and cream, then add cornflower, a vanilla pod from the Kharazi Jungle, the egg of the Evil Chicken, and the cinnamon from a ground dramen branch. Then you must flambé it using a dragon somehow. Here is how to make the brulee: # Use your cream on your milk to mix them. # Take your raw sweetcorn to a windmill, put it in the hopper, and use your pot on it. # Go to the southwest corner of the Kharazi Jungle and pick a vanilla pod. Add it to the mix. # Talk to the Wise Old Man of Draynor Village. Ask about strange beasts, then ask about the Evil Chicken. Then go to Zanaris with your Dramen staff. Bring your dragonfire shield, and whatever you think you'll need to kill a high level monster. It is level 159 if you are from level 60 - 90, level 170 if you're higher. When you're ready, use a raw chicken on the Evil Chicken statue near the entrance. Run past the Black Dragons, then kill the Evil chicken. It fights the same as it does during a random event fight, but it's a higher level. Take its egg and add it to your mix. You should also take the raw chicken. # Grind your Dramen branch into cinnamon with your pestle and mortar. Add it to your brulee. # Get out your dragonfire shield, raw chicken, dragon halberd, bow, food, potions, or anything else that you think you'll need to kill a Black Dragon. Back at the evil statue, use your raw chicken on it, then kill a Black Dragon (level 227). If you are ranging or using a halberd, there is a corridor that leads to a mine, which you can hide in and use as a safe spot. The dragon will drop a token. Escape the lair, put your ice gloves on, and rub it. A fairy dragon will appear. Wish for it to flambé your brulee to cook it. You will die if you don't wear your ice gloves. Give the brulee to Sir Amik to protect him. Reward * 1 quest point * 4000 cooking experience * 4000 hitpoints experience * Access to the Evil Chicken's Lair, where you can fight Black Dragons (the fowl beast himself has moved on to other things) * (Further) access to the Culinaromancer's chest Awowogei Details Cooking (boostable), level 48 Agility (not boostable) *Have completed Monkey Madness able to defeat a level 84 Big Snake. |items=*Monkeyspeak amulet *Gorilla greegree *Ninja greegree *Zombie greegree *Banana *Some monkey nuts *Rope *Knife *Pestle and mortar *Antipoison (optional). |kills = Big Snake, Level 84, Zombie monkey, Monkey guard, Ninja monkey}} Walkthrough Go to Awowogei's palace on Ape Atoll. Make sure you've equipped one of your greegrees and your monkeyspeak amulet. He will mention three monkeys. You'll see three in the temple nearby. Talk to them. Tell them that you're planning a surprise party for the king. They will tell you to stuff the corpse of a big snake with banana slices and monkey nut paste. Give them your banana and monkey nuts. They will tell you that you need the sacred red banana and the tchiki monkey nuts. It is recommended to get more than 3 of each of the items in case you burn the stuffed snake! Red banana To get the red banana, wield your Gorilla greegree, as you'll need lots of strength. Then go to the west coast and find the tree. Use your rope on it to get the banana. Drop it, then get another one. Talk to the three monkeys again (they'll eat one). Tchiki monkey nuts Wield your Ninja greegree, then go to the south part of town. Find the agility course. Go across the obstacles until you find a hole. Go down, pick a monkey nut, drop it, pick another one, and pick up your first one. Go back to the temple via the zipline. Then give one of the nuts to the monkeys. Snake Remove your greegree. Then go back to Crash Island. Find a hole, then go down to find four Big Snakes. They are level 84, hit hard, and are poisonous. Protect from melee is advised. Kill one and take the snake corpse. Cooking the snake After you have everything, slice the banana and grind the nut. Then stuff your snake with them. Go to Ape Atoll, put on your Zombie greegree, then go to the temple basement. Go down the stairs and look for a crack in the wall between the two bamboo stairs. Go through, walk across the hot coals with your undead feet, boost your cooking level here if needed, then cook the snake on the rock. Talk to the 3 monkeys, then give (MAKE SURE TO RIGHT CLICK AS "EAT" IS THE FIRST OPTION) the snake to Awowogei back in Lumbridge. Reward *1 Quest point *10,000 Cooking experience *10,000 Agility experience *Access to the Ape Atoll agility course (requires Ninja greegree) *Ape Atoll Teleport spell. *(Further) access to the Culinaromancer's chest The final battle Details Walkthrough When you're in the strange dimension, you'll find the Culinaromancer, a few white portals that lead back to Lumbridge, and one of your previous quest bosses. The Culinaromancer is too strong to be defeated until you've defeated the first 5 bosses. You can leave and stock up after defeating one boss without losing your place in the fight. Agrith-Na-Na This is Agrith-Naar from the Shadow of the Storm quest, but he is now made of bananas and is level 146. He uses melee up close and fire blast at a distance. Kill him however you like, with food. He drops one banana. Flambeed This is Fareed from Desert Treasure. He's level 149 now. You need Ice Gloves to wield a weapon. He's harder to defeat without prayer, but you should just kill him however you like with lots of food. If you're maging, be sure to use water spells. If you're ranging, use ice arrows. You can snare him, run away, then mage him to so you only use little to no food. He drops cakes. Karamel This is Kamil from the Desert Treasure quest. Fight her up close with a fire spell that you're well above the required level to do. Bring stat restore potions (she lowers your stats) and lots of food. A good strategy is to use fire bolt with chaos guantlets. As per usual, melee doesn't work on her very well. However, unlike in Desert Treasure, her melee attacks don't do much any damage. She drops a choc-ice. Dessourt This is Dessous from Desert Treasure. Melee doesn't work very well on him, but magic does. Range also works really well on him. Bring lots of food, then defeat him as quickly as possible. He drops chocolate dust. Gelatinnoth Mother This is the Dagannoth Mother from the Horror from the Deep quest. She can hit over 20 with melee, but she uses ranged from a distance, which is weaker. She changes colour depending on her weakness. She has a low magic defence, but high melee and ranged defence. It is best not to bother with melee or ranged and just to focus on maging. A great strategy for berserker pures is to mage her while wearing rune armour. Otherwise she will rip through Mystic and other magic robes with her ranged attacks. Your spells will still hit because of her low magic defence. She is level 130. Culinaromancer After you've defeated the Gelatinnoth Mother, the Culinaromancer himself will attack you. He's level 75, hits high, and has practically no defence. He uses magic, but tries to get up close to attack as well. Kill him with any attack and bring food. Fighting Agrith-Na-Na.png|Fighting Agrith-Na-Na. Fighting Flambeed.png|Fighting Flambeed. Fighting Karamel.png|Fighting Karamel. Fighting Dessourt.png|Fighting Dessourt. Fighting Gelatinnoth Mother.png|Fighting the Gelatinnoth mother. Fighting Culinaromancer.png|Fighting the Culinaromancer. Reward *1 quest point *An experience lamp, which grants 20,000 experience to any skill above 50 *Full access to the Culinaromancer's chest Congratulations! Quest (finally!) complete! Trivia *When the player is informed of the universe, he exclaims, "Not the universe! That's where I keep all my stuff." This is a reference to the animated comedy series ''Futurama''. *Originally there was yet another sub-quest to complete involving Osman, however, due to delays in this sub-quest it was not released. *The three monkeys during Awowogei's part is a reference to the three wise monkeys (さんびきのさる sanbikinosaru), who see no evil, hear no evil, and speak no evil. *Before the release of Grim Tales, this quest had the highest requirement, with 70 cooking. Category:Quests